Songs of Konoha
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Une série de songfics mettant en scène differents couples. Shonen ai et couples hétéro. La suite du NéjiHinata
1. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer : les perso ne sont pas à moi (encore heureux !) et la chanson appartient à Francis Cabrel.   
Remarque : Song-fic écrite pour le 999 visiteur de mon site (Rym-chan), qui m'a demandé un Naruto/Sasuke.  
Résumé : Alors désolée mais je vais spoiler puisque l'histoire se situe après le tome 27 (je crois que c'est le tome 27...enfin, avant l'histoire de l'enfance de Kakashi). Je vais essayer de vous en dévoiler le moins possible mais hélas je ne peux passer à coté de l'essentiel : le retournement de Sasuke  
_Naruto_ : KOI ? il se fait retourner?  
_Sofi_ : à la prochaine remarque débile, tu vas avoir mal.  
Donc, après moult aventures, Sasuke décide de rejoindre Orichimaru. Il quitte le village et se fait escorter par les sbires du reptile...mais une équipe de sauvetage est envoyée pour ramener l'Uchiwa à la raison   
_Naruto_ : ba non, c'est Konoha notre village !  
_Sofi_emprunte l'éventail de Sanzo : Baaaaaaaaaaf ! rend l'éventail à Sanzo  
_Naruto_ : AIIEEEUH !  
_Sofi_ : je t'avais prévenu ! Héhé !  
...Quelques centaines de pages plus tard : l'équipe de sauvetage revient (avec ses membres plus ou moins vivant), mais sans Sasuke qui est définitivement passé du coté obscure de la Force.  
Pour une raison quelconque Naruto et les autres ont trois ans pour s'entraîner. Orichimaru ne tentera rien pendant ce lapse de temps.  
Jiraya prend donc l'ahuri-ébouriffé sous son aile.

Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Un jeune garçon blond est allongé dans l'herbe d'un jardin. Maître Jiraya lui a laissé quelques heures avant de reprendre l'entraînement.  
Venant de la radio allumée dans la cuisine, une douce mélodie.

_Tiens ? Encore cette chanson ? _

Ses yeux se voilent. Il plonge dans ses souvenirs.

_Tu m'as abandonné tu sais...je suis seul maintenant alors qu'on aurai pu..._

**Nos pas dans les mêmes empreintes  
Vers les mêmes lendemains  
Nos habits sur les mêmes cintres  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

_Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps...ou bien c'est moi qui n'ai pas eu le courage de te le demander ? _

**Nos couverts sur la même table  
Nos corps dans le même bain  
Nos châteaux dans le même sable  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

Le garçon se mets debout et regarde le soleil, haut dans le ciel.

_Pourtant on était..._

**Deux âmes jumelles, parallèles, assorties**

_J'entend encore ta voix, parfois...j'ai l'impression de sentir ta présence et pourtant il n'y a personne...  
Je suis seul, tout seul. _

**Ça peut paraître sommaire ou banal  
Oh, l'ordinaire parcours  
Et si c'était au contraire au final...**

Il tend la main comme pour attraper l'astre lumineux. Il ramène son poing fermé contre son coeur et pousse un feulement à fendre les pierres.

_Tu sais, mes cauchemars se sont calmés quand le Pervers m'a dit qu'Orichimaru avait besoin de toi, et qu'il ne te ferai pas -trop- de mal..._

**Nos héros sur la même estrade  
Nos laisses sur le même chien  
Nos portraits dans le même cadre  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

_On aurai pu être bien tous les deux...juste tous les deux...oublier le reste...  
Pourquoi toi, je ne peux pas t'oublier ?  
Un an !  
Un an que je suis seul..._

**Nos impers derrière la même porte  
Et de qui aurions-nous besoin ?  
Chacun dans la chaleur de l'autre  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

Il est tombé à genoux. Ses épaules se soulèvent à un rythme irrégulier. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

**Deux coeurs ordinaires, locataires, à crédit**

_Cela fait si longtemps que tu ne connais que la haine. Je voulais t'apprendre autre chose mais tu es parti.  
Ca fait mal,Sasuke, ça fait si mal!  
Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? _

**Ça peut paraître sommaire ou banal  
Oh, l'ordinaire parcours  
Et si c'était au contraire au final  
De l'amour**

Dans une des chambres, Jiraya a levé la tête de son manuscrit.  
Il a entendu la plainte s'échapper des lèvres de Naruto. Il n'aime pas savoir son élève dans cet état.  
Il lui avait déjà dit, plusieurs fois : Sasuke était perdu.  
Mais quand le petit avait commencé ses cauchemars, il avait tenté de le réconforter. Et il ne lui avait pas menti. Presque pas.  
Il fallait que Naruto se reprenne, seul. Il ne devait pas intervenir.  
L'ermite se remit à écrire.

**Dans nos passés tout cabossés  
Dans nos petits coeurs d'occase  
Lorsque se seront effacées les ardoises  
On pourra s'offrir un répit  
Un tapis de laine épaisse  
Et en dessous ensemble enfouir  
Nos éternelles promesses  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

Un autre jardin.  
Le cadet des Uchiwa avait eu la permission de sortir. Il entendait une chanson venant des appartements de Kabuto.  
Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait rejoint son nouveau maître.  
Sasuke regarda le soleil, qui brillait haut dans le ciel.  
_Naruto_  
Il avait essayé de le tuer car il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qu'il ressentait.  
_Naruto_

**Et quand le monde devra disparaître  
Vendu, fendu, mal en point  
On nous aura oubliés peut-être  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

_Et toi, Baka, m'auras-tu oublié ? _  
Le maître appelle. Sasuke jette un dernier regard au soleil. Il tend sa main pour l'attraper. Mais quand il la ramène vers lui son poing est vide.  
_Naruto...toi et tes chimères..._

**Alors, nos pas dans les mêmes empreintes  
Vers les mêmes lendemains  
Nos habits sur les mêmes cintres  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

Le jeune garçon blond s'essuie les yeux. Pleurer ne sert pas à grand chose.  
_Hé, c'est moi le futur hokkage, non ? C'est pas un serpent qui va m'enlever ce que j'aime !_

**Deux âmes jumelles, parallèles, assorties**

Il se relève.  
_Je deviendrais fort, tu m'entends ! Et je te ramènerais. Par la peau des fesses s'il le faut ! Je te ramènerai à la maison !  
Et plus rien ne nous séparera ! Jamais ! _

**Ça peut paraître sommaire ou banal  
Oh, l'ordinaire parcours  
Et si c'était au contraire au final  
De l'amour**

Naruto sourit au soleil.

**Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis de l'amour ?  
Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

Fin  



	2. Un petit oiseau, un petit poisson

auteur: Sofi  
review: disclaimer: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...je crois que c'est mieux pour eux " ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. la chanson,elle appartient à Juliette Greco.(comment ça j'ai des gout de vieux?)  
couple: héhé... hétéro en tout cas!

Un petit oiseau, un petit poisson...

Hinata venait de rentrer après une mission de trois semaines. Elle était épuisée...enfin surtout de suporter les vannes de Kiba. C'était une mission d'escorte. Et ils avaient réussi. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu les progrès qu'ils avaient tous fait. Même elle. Elle avait maintenant confiance en elle. Du moins pour son travail...dans sa vie privée...elle restait encore la petite Hinata perdue. Bon presqu'un moi d'abscence et aujourd'hui il faisait particulièrement beau. Elle retroussa ses manches. Un peu de ménage ne ferai pas de mal à cette vieille maison!

_Un petit poisson, un petit oiseau  
S'aimaient d'amour tendre  
Mais comment s'y prendre  
Quand on est dans l'eau?_

La jeune Hyûga chantonait en balayant. Elle aimait beaucoup cette chanson. Ca parlait d'oiseau. Et d'amour impossible. Elle balaya plus énergiquement. Elle fit aussi quelques lessives qu'elle étendit dans le jardin...il faisait si bon au soleil! Il faut dire qu'elle revenait du pays où il neigait constament alors...

_Un petit poisson, un petit oiseau  
S'aimaient d'amour tendre  
Mais comment s'y prendre  
Quand on est là-haut?_

Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour ne pas être issu de la branche superieure de sa famille. Elle aurait donné encore plus pour qu'il ne la regarde plus ni avec mépris ni avec dégout. Elle s'ebrouha pour chasser son image de la tête et sourit au soleil. Hinata s'étira comme un chat après avoir étendu ses draps et reparti à l'interieur de la maison en chantonnant toujours.

_Quand on est là-haut  
Perdu aux creux des nuages  
On regarde en bas pour voir  
Son amour qui nage_

Elle avait une maison si grande pour elle toute seule...deux chambres d'amis, deux salles de bains et une immence cuisine...si encore elle recevait! Bien sur ses amis venaient la voir, mais après tout, ils habitaient tous à quelques rues les uns des autres, alors de là à dormir chez elle.  
Les filles lui avait même organisé une suprise pour son anniversaire avant son départ en mission! Ce qu'elle avait été contante! Et puis il était venu...pour se moquer d'elle surement. Surtout que Sakura avait insité pour qu'elle porte une robe de soirée. Elle n'était plus si seule que ça en fait.

_Et l'on voudrait bien changer  
Ses ailes en nageoires  
Les arbres en plongeoir  
Le ciel en baignoire_

Même si elle aurai tout donner pour ne pas porter son nom. Pour être quelqu'un d'autre. Pour pouvoir aller nager avec son poisson.

Hinata était rentré la veille. Trois longue semaines sans la voir, à s'inquieter pour elle. Alors comme à son habitude, ses pas le guidèrent vers la grande maison où elle vivait. Sa voix arriva jusqu'à lui. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et apparement elle faisait le nettoyage de printemps. Cette chanson, il la connaissait par coeur. Elle aimait tellement la chanter.

_Un petit poisson, un petit oiseau  
S'aimaient d'amour tendre  
Mais comment s'y prendre  
Quand on est là-haut?_

Ino l'avait invité à la soirée d'anniversaire. Il avait accepté sans hésiter. Et puis, lorqu'il l'avait vu dans sa robe blanche, son coeur avait loupé un battement, voir même deux. Shikamaru lui avait tapper dans le dos et il était redescendu sur terre. Mais elle n'était pas pour lui. Et cela faisait mal. Alors quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la jeune femme sortir dans son jardin pour étendre son linge, il s'éloigna.

_Un petit poisson, un petit oiseau  
S'aimaient d'amour tendre  
Mais comment s'y prendre  
Quand on est dans l'eau?_

En continuant cette rue, il arriverai à un petit square avec des jeux pour enfants. Alors comme d'habitude, il alla s'assoire sur la balancoire. Il faisait chaud...enfin, non, il faisait lourd. D'ailleurs le parc était vide. Et puis c'était l'heure du repas. Mais il avait une boule au creux du ventre. Au moins dans la chanson l'amour était réciproque. Il resta là longtemps à se balancer doucement. Le soleil se cachait. Tiens, il avait révassé si longtemps? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il était noir...mais de nuages. D'ailleur, un éclaire apparu, suivi de très près par le tonnerre.

_Quand on est dans l'eau  
On veut que vienne l'orage  
Qui apporterait du ciel  
Bien plus qu'un message_

Il se leva donc et marcha lentement. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Alors qu'il passait devant la maison d'Hinata, il la vit sortir en courant "Oh, zut, il va pleuvoir! c'est bien ma veine!". Mu par il ne savait pas bien quoi, il entra dans le jardin et l'aida à mettre le linge dans un panier. Ils avaient fini quand les premières gouttes tombèrent. Hinata l'invita à entrer. Elle béguayait un peu. Dieu qu'elle était adorable.  
-"Hum, tu peux t'installer sur le canapé, je vais préparer du thé."

_Qui pourrait d'un coup  
Changer au cours du voyage  
Des plumes en écailles  
Des ailes en chandail  
Des algues en paille._

Il regarda les photos aux murs. Gaara et Shika entrain de se chamailler avec Temari. Shino qui posait avec ses insectes. Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, avec maitre Kakashi. Lui, Ten-Ten et Lee. Sakura et Lee. Ino et Sakura portant Ten-Ten. Kiba et Shino. Kiba et Akamaru. Kiba et Ten-Ten. Lui. Shika et Choji. Shika et Temari faisant une parti de go. Naruto et Sasuke main dans la main. Tous les professeurs réunis. L'Hokage. Lui.  
Il ne pu s'empecher de sourir lorsqu'il se rassi sur le canapé.

Hinata arriva enfin, avec un plateau, deux tasses, une théière et des biscuits. Elle fit façe à son cousin.  
-"Je euh..combien de sucre?  
-Sans merci.  
-Hum...je suis contante que tu m'ai aidé. J'aurai été quitte pour une bonne douche sinon."

Neji regarda à l'exterieur. C'était en effet diluvien. Il haussa les épaules.  
-"C'est rien."  
Un ange passa. Le Hyûga regardait fixement le sol. Il n'était pas à sa place ici, alors même s'il était heureux, il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
Ce fut Hinata qui brisa le silence.  
-"Tu vas aller au mariage de Temari et de Shikamaru?  
-Hum-hum, j'ai réussi à me liberer. Je n'aurai pas voulu manquer ça.  
-C'est bien qu'ils se soient trouvés ces deux là.  
-hum-hum"

La conversation dévia ensuite sur la mission qu'elle venait de faire, l'hokage et les nouveaux élèves. Alors qu'ils avait fini leur boisson et que l'assiette de gateau était vide, la jeune femme se leva pour débarasser.  
-"Laisse faire, Ta-chan. Je vais m'en occuper."  
Hinata leva les yeux vers son cousin, le visage encore plus blanc que ses yeux. Neji ,lui, se mordait la langue. Il avait toujours revé de l'appeller comme cela, mais ce n' était pas une raison pour le lui dire! Il s'appretait à recevoir une giffle.  
Hinata se releva, se dirigea vers son cousin, lui enleva le bandeau qu'il portait sur le front pour cacher son statut et y posa sa main.  
-"Neji? Tu va bien? Tu n'as pas pris froid?"  
Son cousin ne pu que lui faire un immense sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mais la jeune fille paru affolée.  
-"Je vais te chercher des médicaments, je reviens, surtout ne bouge pas."  
Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quarte. Neji l'avait suivi silencieusement et il était appuyé à la porte d'une des salles de bain pour regarder son oiseau vider l'armoire à pharmacie à la recherche d'un quelquonque médicament.

(Pourquoi il est aussi agréable aujourd'hui? Et ce surnom? Et ce sourire? Il doit avoir une sacrée fièvre...Zut, je ne trouve plus le pot...Ou alors il est amoureux...Ca expliquerai bien des choses...Ino peut-être? Non en ce moment elle aide aux préparatifs du mariage et vit presque avec Temari pour choisir les fleurs qui lui iront le mieux...Sakura est avec Lee...d'ailleur, il a fait de serieux progrès vestimentaires depuis...peut être n'est-elle pas du village? à moins que ce soit un autre garçon? pour Naruto ça m'a fait un fichu choc...enfin on n'aura pas de bébé renard, c'est une consolation...c'est méchant ça Hina!)

Elle entendit remuer derrière elle.  
-"Neji? je t'avais dis de rester assi!  
-Tu pensait à qui, pour avoir ce joli sourire sur le visage?  
-A Naruto, pourquoi?"  
Le visage de Neji se ferma.  
(Alors c'est ça? elle n'a pas réussi à l'oublié malgré le fait qu'il soit avec l'Uchiwa? je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici.)

"Ne t'embete pas Hinata, je vais rentrer chez moi.  
-Mais il pleut à seau!  
-Je ne suis pas en sucre, je te signale."

Il avait du parler trop séchement Hinata avait les yeux voilés et ses mains tremblaient.  
-"Escuses-moi Neji.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'escuser."  
Il descendit les escaliers et ouvris la porte. Hinata le ratrappa avant qu'il ne sorte. Elle lui tendait un parapluie.  
-"Si tu tiens tellement à sortir, prends ça au moins."  
Sans un mot, Neji prit ce que lui tendait sa cousine et sortit. Dieu que la pluie lui faisait du bien, et puis il pouvait pleurer maintenant. Un Hyûga entrain de pleurer : non décidement, il n'allai pas fort. Il était au milieu du jardin, serrant le parapluie contre lui et laissant les gouttes d'eau tomber sur son visage quand il entendit du bruit. Il n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était son oiseau.  
-"Il faut l'ouvrir, imbécile, sinon il ne sert pas à grand chose."  
Elle lui prit le parapluie des mains, l'ouvrit et le tendit vers le ciel.  
-"Là, comme ça."  
La jeune femme leva enfin son visage vers son cousin.  
-"Mais Neji, tu ... tu..."  
Il la serra très fort contre lui. Elle lacha le parapluie qui roula à quelques mètres d'eux.  
-"Pourquoi tu as ce sourire quand tu pense à lui?" parvint-il à articuler  
-"Parce que je suis contante que ce soient deux garçons. Tu imagines: si Sasuke aurait été une fille, ils auraient pu avoir un bébé."  
Neji ne pu retenir son rire. Il se sentait tellement soulagé. La pluie continuait à tomber. Il serra Hinata encore un peu plus, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ramassa le parapluie et parti.  
-"On se voit au mariage, Ta-chan!"

Hinata l'entendit chanter, alors qu'il continuait sa route:

_Un petit poisson, un petit oiseau  
S'aimaient d'amour tendre  
Mais comment s'y prendre  
Quand on est là-haut?  
Un petit poisson, un petit oiseau  
S'aimaient d'amour tendre  
Mais comment s'y prendre  
Quand on est dans l'eau?_

A suivre!


	3. Danse moi vers la fin de l'amour

Auteur : sofi  
Adresse : Disclaimer : la chanson « Danse moi vers la fin de l'amour » est originellement de Leonard Cohen, elle a été adaptée en français par Graeme Allwright.  
Les personnages sont toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Danse moi vers la fin de l'amour…**

Néji est assis sur une balançoire et se laisse bercer depuis plus d'une heure. Il est rentré de mission hier. Le printemps est bien là car si il lève la tête, il voit les hirondelles voler dans le ciel et les fleurs dans les arbres.  
Il attend dans le parc au bout de la rue où habite son oiseau. Il hésite et puis se lève. Alors qu'il remonte la rue, il voit Hinata sortir de chez elle accompagnée de Sakura et de Lee. La jeune femme aux cheveux rose affiche maintenant un joli ventre rond. Elle devrait accoucher au milieu de l'été d'une petite fille. Ils discutent joyeusement :  
-« J'aime beaucoup Tsunade comme prénom…  
-On ne va pas appeler le futur grand fauve de jade de Konoha comme cela !  
-Lee…c'est une fille que Sakura-chan attend !  
-Et je ne vois pas ce qui empêchera notre fille d'être le futur grand fauve de jade de Konoha ! »  
Hinata laisse échapper un rire clair. Comme il est doux d'entendre ce son. Néji s'éclipse sans se faire remarquer. Il est arrivé trop tard. Lui et ses incertitudes. Lui et sa peur de se faire rejeter. Il se rend dans les bureaux de l'hokage seul.

_Danse-moi à ta beauté avec un violon en flammes,  
Danse-moi dans la panique jusqu'au repos de mon âme,  
Lève-moi comme un olivier, sois ma colombe de retour,  
Danse-moi vers la fin de l'amour,  
Danse-moi vers la fin de l'amour._

L'hokage vient de bénir l'union de Shikamaru et de Temari. La jeune mariée est resplendissante dans son long kimono rouge. Et Shikamaru a l'air un peu perdu…un mariage somme toute normal.  
C'est avec entrain que tous se dirigent vers une clairière où est organisée une fête. Tard dans la nuit, il y aura un feu d'artifice, mais pour l'instant le bal va commencer.  
Gaara, en smoking comme tous les hommes réunis ici, s'avance avec sa sœur. Les musiciens entament alors une valse. Avant de confier Temari à son désormais mari, il lui murmure :  
-« Sois heureuse…  
-Merci, Ni-san. »  
Et peu à peu, les couples entrent dans la danse.

Naruto discute avec maître Kakashi en tenant Sasuke par la main :  
-« Son état s'est stabilisé ? C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle ! J'irai le voir demain et je lui apporterais des bols de ramen… »  
Shino vient d'arriver dans la clairière… Le jeune homme aux insectes se dirige vers le méga ahuri :  
-« Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu assister à la cérémonie, mais j'avais encore un rapport à faire. J'ai rien loupé au moins ?»

Neji, lui est au buffet, en compagnie de Chôji et de sa petite amie, dans laquelle le Hyûga reconnait la fille de la boulangère. Ino vient les rejoindre. La jeune fille tape doucement dans les côtes de Neji…  
-« J'ai cru voir Hinata se cacher pas très loin des musiciens… »  
Elle reçoit un regard noir…enfin blanc de la part de son interlocuteur, mais elle continue en riant.  
-« Il faudrait que tu l'invites à danser tout de même. »  
Alors que Neji va lui lancer une réplique cinglante sur le faite que elle aussi est encore célibataire, il s'arrête le visage plus blanc que ses yeux.  
Gaara l'a devancé.  
Kami-sama, qu'il déteste ce garçon. Un coureur de jupon invétéré. Si il touche un cheveu de sa cousine…

_Laisse-moi voir ta beauté quand les témoins sont partis,  
Laisse-moi te sentir bouger comme dans Babylone jadis,  
Révèle-ce dont je vois les limites et le doute,  
Danse-moi vers la fin de l'amour,  
Danse-moi vers la fin de l'amour._

Cinq danses plus tard, Gaara cède enfin sa place à maître Gaï. Hinata danse, légère et radieuse.  
Le fils du sable se dirige vers le buffet.  
-« C'est un régale de la tenir dans ses bras… »  
Néji serre les poings. Gaara a un sourire satisfait :  
-« Oh, mais tu serrai pas jaloux par hasard ? Hé ! Tu me fais penser à Shika : dès que j'approche de ma soeur, il montre les dents…  
-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! » Répondent en chœur Néji et Shikamaru (qui venait vérifier que ses invités ne manquent de rien)  
-« Tiens, y'a de l'écho par ici…  
-Gaara, fiche leur la paix ! » Lui ordonne Ino, qui ne quitte pas des yeux le spectacle de Kankurô dansant un rock endiablé avec sa marionnette.  
La jeune fleuriste se retient de rire. Depuis qu'il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même, Gaara était presque pire que Naruto. Il la regarde avec intérêt.  
-« Très chère Ino, tu sais que tu m'as brisé le cœur…  
-Par ce que tu en as un, peut-être ?  
-Tu es la seule qui m'ais dit non…mais je ne renoncerais pas.  
-Gaara ?  
-Oui ? »  
Elle lui enfourne un biscuit dans la bouche pour le faire taire…et pousse résolument Néji vers la piste.

Le Hyûga se retrouve devant sa cousine, sans vraiment l'avoir voulu.  
-« Hum…Ta-chan ?...hum…enfin si tu veux …hum…  
-Néji, d'habitude, c'est moi qui bafouille. Mais je serai très honorée de danser avec toi. Si c'est ce que tu es venu me demander. »  
Le jeune homme sent qu'il ne peut plus reculer…quand les lumières se tamisent.  
(Oh, non, pas ça ! Ino l'a fait exprès ce n'est pas possible!)  
Il se comporte comme un adolescent…enfin 20 ans ce n'est pas bien vieux non plus.  
Il place sagement ses mains sur la taille de sa cousine et lui souri, un peu crispé.  
Néji regarde les couples qui étaient près d'eux : Ten-Ten et Kiba, Sakura et Lee, Sasuke et Naruto. Il pousse son byakugan pour voir la position de maître Kakashi. Il n'est plus là. Il a sûrement regagné l'hôpital pour veiller Iruka.

_Danse-moi à la noce, oh danse-moi tout le temps,  
Danse-moi tellement tendrement, danse-moi très longtemps,  
Tous les deux, nous sommes en dessous, au dessus de notre amour,  
Danse-moi vers la fin de l'amour,  
Danse-moi vers la fin de l'amour._

La musique commence alors, très douce. Hinata pose sa tête contre le torse de son cavalier. Cavalier qui vire au cramoisi.  
(On se calme, on ne s'emballe pas. Respire, Néji, respire !)  
Ils entendent pester pas très loin d'eux.  
-« Gaara ! Remonte tes mains ! »  
Hinata demande innocemment ce qui se passe.  
-« Hum, Gaara a placé ses mains trop bas au goût d'Ino.  
-Trop bas ?  
-Hum…un peu plus bas que les miennes…  
-Sur les hanches ?  
-Hum…non. Plus bas. »  
Quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Hinata maudit sa naïveté puis la voix d'Ino, encore :  
-« Gaara, si tu ne surveillent pas tes mains, je te les coupes. »

Hinata ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.  
-« Apparemment, le démon a de la suite dans les idées. Il lui fait la cour depuis….depuis bientôt quatre ans !…Il est têtu, quand il veut.  
-Oh ?  
-C'est la seule qui lui a dit non, forcement ça l'énerve.  
-Oh ? Toi et lui…vous…  
-Moi ? Kami-sama ! Non ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais jolie.  
-Tu es jolie. »  
Et les deux Hûyga de rougir de concert.

Ce sont les feux d'artifices qui les sortent de leur gène. Hinata s'exclame :  
-« Déjà ? La soirée est passée vraiment vite…  
-Ta-chan ? Je…hum…connais un endroit d'où la vue est imprenable, tu …hum…veux venir avec moi ?  
-Avec plaisir. »  
Les deux cousins se retrouvent bien vite sur une petite colline. En effet la vue dégagée est magnifique. On ne voit que le ciel noir illuminé par les explosions colorées.  
Lorsque le spectacle s'achève, aucun des deux n'osent prendre la parole. Hinata toussote enfin, sortant son cousin de ses pensées.  
-« Je dois partir en mission cet après-midi et il me reste quelques affaires à préparer…  
-Oui, bien sur, je te raccompagne chez toi…enfin si tu veux bien…  
-Merci. »  
Après un trajet silencieux, ils arrivent devant la grille du jardin de la Hûyga.  
-« Tu pars souvent, l'hokkage n'est pas tendre avec toi…  
-C'est moi qui demande à partir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose qui me retienne ici. »  
Néji encaisse le choc sans broncher.  
-« Lorsque tu reviendras, j'aimerai te voir….d'accord ?  
-D'accord…je serai là d'ici deux semaines. »  
Le jeune homme la sert dans ses bras et part.

_Danse-moi vers les enfants demandant à naître en paix,  
A travers les rideaux que nos baisers ont usés,  
Lève une tente pour s'abriter, les fils déchirés toujours,  
Danse-moi vers la fin de l'amour,  
Danse-moi vers la fin de l'amour._

Ino attend, légèrement essoufflée sur le ponton du port. Une ombre s'approche derrière elle. La jeune fleuriste n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui vient d'arriver.  
-« Merci de m'avoir aidé à le semer…sans toi, je ne pense pas que je n'aurai pas réussi.  
-Je n'ai pas fais grand'chose…de toute façon, il a suivi une autre piste. Il a l'air d'avoir changer de proie… »  
Kankurô s'accroupi et regarde l'eau bouger.  
-« Je peux m'assoire à coté de toi ? »  
Le marionnettiste frissonne mais hoche la tête. Ino s'assoie et laisse ses jambes se balancer, effleurant l'eau à chacun de ses mouvements.  
-« Je ne savais pas que Karasu aimait danser.  
-Tu sais que tu fais peur parfois, Ino ? Tu dois être la seule à considérer Karasu comme un être vivant…  
-Oh, c'est un truc de filles. Toutes les petites filles quand elles jouent avec leurs poupées les entendent parler…je n'ai peux être pas assez grandi… »  
Les jambes d'Ino arrêtent de se balancer. La jeune fille considère son reflet dans l'eau.  
(Je crois que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'Hinata de se coté là…)  
Elle se secoue comme pour se libérer de pensées pas très agréables et sourit à son voisin.  
-« Tu sais que je me suis toujours demander à quoi tu ressemblerais sans maquillage et avec tes cheveux libres ? »  
C'est au tour de Kankurô de fixer son reflet…Il se relève et tends la main à Ino.  
-« C'est pas mirobolant…Allez, viens je te reconduis chez toi. Il est vraiment tard, maintenant. »  
Une fois la jeune fille chez elle, le marionnettiste prend le chemin de la maison des Nara.

_Danse-moi à ta beauté avec un violon en flammes,  
Danse-moi dans la panique jusqu'au repos de mon âme,  
Touche-moi avec ta main nue, ou gantée de velours,  
Danse-moi vers la fin de l'amour,  
Danse-moi vers la fin de l'amour._

Néji est assis sur une balançoire et se laisse bercer depuis plus d'une heure. Hinata part en mission, et il n'a toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Lui et ses incertitudes. Lui et sa peur de se faire rejeter.  
A son retour…à son retour…il lui dira :

_Danse-moi vers la fin de l'amour._

à suivre...


	4. Un point c'est toi

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer :les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. Et la chanson est de Zazie.

Remerciement : Merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyer leur rewiew , ça fait chaud au coeur! (et non ce n'est pas moi qui écrit les chansons, mais elle sont TRES vieilles ")

**Un point c'est toi**

A peine une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le mariage de Shikamaru et de Temari. Kankûro avait remercié les Nara pour leur hospitalité et avait prit une chambre d'hôtel. Il avait en effet été reçu les bras ouvert. Mais il ne voulait pas abuser.  
Le Marionnettiste était allongé dans le lit, fixant le plafond. Pourquoi avait-il prolongé son séjour ici ?  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau. Là il s'arrêta devant le miroir.  
Son maquillage lui permettait de se cacher des autres, de cacher ses sentiments. De se protéger.  
Comme une armure peinte sur le visage et sur le cœur.

_Mets-toi tout nu, si t'es un homme.  
Histoire de voir où nous en sommes.  
Qu'on me donne un primate.  
Sans cravate.  
Un Zorro.  
Sans rien sur le dos..._

Le téléphone sonna dans la maison des Yamanaka.  
-Allo ? Oh bonjour ! Oui je te l'appelle ! … Ino, c'est pour toi !  
La jeune ninja descendit les escaliers, un air interrogateur devant le sourire de sa mère. Elle prit le combiné.  
-Bonjour ?... Un pique-nique ? Bien sur que ça me fait plaisir ! ... Tu prépares le repas ? J'ai hâte de goûter la cuisine de Suna ! … D'accord pour midi. A toute à l'heure.  
Ino raccrocha et fila dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son armoire et soupira : elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi mettre.  
Lorsque là sonnette retentit, elle finissait d'enfiler un panta-court vert clair et un petit haut blanc. Elle se donna un coup de peigne est descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers.  
La jeune fille resta sans bouger une main sur la rampe. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux la personne que sa mère venait de faire entrer chez eux.

_T'es bien plus beau comme ça.  
Un point c'est tout.  
Un point c'est toi.  
Je t'aime comme ça.  
Un point c'est tout.  
Un point c'est toi.  
Sans artifice.  
Où est le vice..._

Une fois remise, Ino retrouva l'usage de la parole.  
-On va pique-niquer où ?  
Kankûro se grata la tête. Ebouriffant encore plus ses cheveux, si cela est possible.  
-Shika m'a indiqué une petite clairière dans la forêt.  
Ino rougit.  
-Oh ? Cette clairière là…  
Le Marionnettiste la regarda intrigué.  
-Il y a un problème ?  
La jeune fille fit non de la tête et sourit.  
-Non, non. C'est juste que c'est un lieu de rendez-vous pour les amoureux.  
Kankûro ferma les yeux et se récita des mantras pour s'empêcher d'aller déchiqueter le fils Nara sur le champ.  
Ino éclata de rire.  
-Aller, on y va, jeune homme. On se vengera plus tard.

_Enlève la tenue.  
Si t'es un homme.  
Qui peut le plus.  
Peut le minimum.  
Et comme ça.  
Tu restes la faiblesse.  
De mon for intérieur.  
Et moi, maîtresse.  
En ta demeure..._

Sur le trajet, la jeune fleuriste ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler son compagnon. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans maquillage. Et il était mignon. Rudement mignon.  
Il du remarquer l'inspection d'Ino puisqu'il lui demanda :  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Ino hochât la tête négativement.  
-Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour sans maquillage.  
-Tu me l'as demandé, tu te rappelles ?  
La jeune fille se le rappelait bien sur. Mais de là à ce qu'il s'exécute.  
Kankûro demanda encore :  
-Pas trop déçue ?  
Ino leva les yeux au ciel. Elle cherchait une réponse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la clairière.  
C'était un coin magnifique et baigné par le soleil.  
Le marionnettiste laissa échapper un « Waouh ! », lâcha le sac qu'il tenait ainsi que sa poupée et fit la roue avant de se laisser tomber sur l'herbe.  
Ino ne pouvait d'empêcher de l'admirer. Avec ou sans maquillage, il était tellement…

_T'es bien plus mâle comme ça.  
Un point c'est tout.  
Un point c'est toi.  
Je t'aime comme ça.  
Un point c'est tout.  
Un point c'est toi.  
Sans dessus, ni dessous.  
Et puis c'est tout.  
Et c'est comme ça..._

Kankûro se releva.  
-Ca change du désert. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.  
Ino, qui avait ouvert le sac et posait le repas sur la couverture, s'arrêta un bol de riz entre les mains.  
Comment pouvait-elle être déçue ? Il était lui.  
Mais de là à lui dire…  
-Tu ressembles à Temari.  
Le Marionnettiste s'assit à côté d'Ino en soupirant. La jeune fille s'en voulait de ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait alors que lui avait fait le geste de se mettre à nu.  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains, lui tendit le bol de riz et en profita pour déposer un baiser léger sur la joue de son ami.  
-Merci pour le repas.  
Kankûro –rouge comme une pivoine- marmonna quelque chose que la fleuriste n'entendit pas. En réalisant qu'elle avait mit mal à l'aise le jeune homme, elle s'éloigna un peu.  
-Excuse moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le contact avec les gens.  
De plus en plus rouge, le marionnettiste réussi à articuler :  
-Toi, ce n'est pas pareil, j'aime ta présence.  
Ino était aux anges.

_Gageons que tes états sauvages.  
Feront moins de ravages.  
Que tes plumes de paon.  
Quand toi Tarzan.  
Moi j'aime.  
Quand tu tiens d'Adam.  
Moi je tiens à toi.  
T'es bien plus beau comme ça.  
Un point c'est tout.  
Un point c'est toi..._

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant le repas et là, Ino lui racontait l'histoire des différentes fleurs qui poussaient dans la clairière. Se rendant soudain compte de son long monologue, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase et regarda Kankûro. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur le visage reposant sur sa main gauche et il l'observait, un sourire en coin.  
-Je suis désolée, je dois être soporifique.  
-Non, continue tu en étais aux clochettes du muguet…  
Ino réfléchit quelques secondes puis son visage se fit sérieux.  
-Kankûro ?  
L'interpellé se redressa, sentant la tension de la fleuriste.  
-J'apprécie ta présence aussi. Je t'apprécie toi… enfin même un peu plus. Et…  
Ino fut coupée par le doux contacte des lèvres du marionnettiste sur les siennes.  
Son cœur loupa un battement.  
Puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Kankûro.

_Je t'aime comme ça.  
Un point c'est tout.  
Un point c'est toi.  
Sans rien du tout.  
Sans rien que toi.  
Un point c'est tout._

Fin


	5. Il n'aurait fallu

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer :La chanson a été écrite par Léo Ferré et les perso ne sont –toujours- pas à moi.

**Il n'aurait fallu**

Gaara sentait l'aube approcher. Alors il s'assit sur son lit. Il détestait les matins.  
Ils étaient le prélude à d'interminables journées où les gens de son village fuyaient son regard, les yeux emplis de peur. Ils fuyaient sa présence.  
Le kazekage était seul. Désespérément seul.  
Il détestait cette solitude qui lui bouffait le ventre. Qui lui broyait le cœur.  
Son mal au crâne recommençait.  
Ce sentiment affreux de solitude lui donnait la nausée et lui vrillait les tympans.  
Comme tous les matins il se demandait pourquoi il respirait encore, pourquoi personne n'avait jamais mit fin à ses souffrances.

_Il n'aurait fallu  
Qu'un moment de plus  
Pour que la mort vienne  
Mais une main nue  
Alors est venue  
Qui a pris la mienne _

Naruto.  
Il avait un démon, prisonnier dans son corps, tout comme lui.  
Il avait été rejeté, tout comme lui.  
Mais le renard avait choisi un autre chemin, une autre voie.  
Sans tuerie. Sans folie.  
Alors Gaara avait essayé de changer. Ten-Ten lui avait apprit le sens du mot « sourire ». Cette jeune fille avait été son premier pas vers l'humanité.  
Mais si certains ninjas de Konoha l'avaient accepté, ses propres villageois le craignaient.

_Qui donc a rendu  
Leurs couleurs perdues  
Aux jours aux semaines  
Sa réalité  
A l'immense été  
Des choses humaines_

Alors qu'il levait sa main pour se masser les tempes, une autre vint la retenir.  
Elle fut entièrement couverte de sable qui commençait à la broyer comme un étau.  
Mais la personne à qui appartenait la main ne bougea pas, elle se contenta de sourire :  
-Tu ne veux pas rester au lit encore un peu ?  
Le sable relâcha aussitôt son étreinte meurtrière et la migraine de Gaara se dissipa. Il se retourna.  
Enfin il essaya, car deux bras l'avaient encerclés et le forçaient à s'allonger.  
_Moi qui frémissais  
Toujours je ne sais  
De quelle colère  
Deux bras ont suffi  
Pour faire à ma vie  
Un grand collier d'air_

Le feu d'artifice venait de clôturer le mariage de Temari et Shikamaru.  
Le kazekage, dans le but d'embêter Ino, l'avait suivi, jusqu'à un embranchement.  
Son jeu le lassait et il voulait être seul.  
« Tu es toujours seul » lui souffla une méchante petit voix.  
-Tais-toi ! J'ai des amis, une famille…  
L'enfant du désert parlait à voix haute, lutant encore une fois contre le démon qui le rongeait.  
« Tu es un monstre ! Ils ont tous peur de toi ! »  
-C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens !  
Gaara paniquait, il n'aimait pas cette sensation : il perdait pied.  
« Ils te tuerons à la première occasion, mais je te défendrais ! Tu n'as que moi ! »  
-NON ! NON ! noooon…

_Rien qu'un mouvement  
Ce geste en dormant  
Léger qui me frôle  
Un souffle posé  
Moins une rosée  
Contre mon épaule_

Un mouvement dans la nuit l'avait fait s'arrêter. Quelqu'un était assis contre un arbre. Cette personne dit d'un ton monocorde :  
-Tu es tellement anxieux qu'elles le ressentent et vont retrouver leur reine.  
Gaara ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant qu'un son n'en sorte. Mais ce ne fut pas très constructif :  
-Ah ?  
Le jeune homme assis par terre releva enfin le visage.  
-Les fourmis sentent ton trouble, elles étaient agitées avant même que j'entende ta voix.  
Le kasekage essaya de formuler une phrase.  
-Mais toi, tu n'as pas peur ?  
Shino regarda la dernière ouvrière entrer dans la fourmilière puis se releva.  
Il était plus grand que Gaara. Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, il faut l'avouer.

_Un front qui s'appuie  
A moi dans la nuit  
Deux grands yeux ouverts  
Et tout m'a semblé  
Comme un champ de blé  
Dans cet univers_

Le ninja aux insectes s'approcha de Gaara.  
-Et pourquoi aurais-je peur ?  
-Parce que je suis… instable.  
-J'ai grandis avec un autre spécimen dans ton genre et j'en suis pas mort.  
Gaara sourit à la pensée de « l'autre spécimen » : Naruto était, il est vrai, semblable à un neutron dans une bombe nucléaire.  
Shino reprit :  
-Tu es sacrément mignon lorsque tu souris.  
Le fils du sable déglutit et tenta d'assimiler les dernières paroles du jeune homme qui retirait enfin ses lunettes et s'approchait de lui.

_Un tendre jardin  
Dans l'herbe où soudain  
La verveine pousse  
Et mon cœur défunt  
Renaît au parfum  
Qui fait l'ombre douce_

Le personnel du bureau du kazekage remarquait depuis trois semaines que leur maître n'était plus aux aurores à son bureau, la mine sombre.  
Il arrivait parfois en retard, les joues un peu roses.   
L'atmosphère n'était plus étouffante. Plus autant en tout cas.  
Tout ça depuis l'arrivée d'un ninja de Konoha. Qui portait des lunettes de soleil même la nuit.  
Qui ne disait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Qui ne quittait pas son long manteau, même dans la chaleur du désert.  
Mais qui rendait leur maître heureux.

_Il n'aurait fallu  
Qu'un moment de plus  
Pour que la mort vienne  
Mais une main nue  
Alors est venue  
Qui a pris la mienne_

En ce moment même Gaara se noyait dans les yeux ébène de Shino, à bout de souffle, sur lui.  
Il serra son amant dans ses bras.  
Le fils du désert n'était plus seul.

Fin. 


	6. Le mot amour

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer :La chanson est de Maxime Le Forestier (Musique: Alain Le Douarin -1978). Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi...  
Note: Cette histoire se passe alors que Sasuke est avec le vilain Serpent

Le mot amour...

Maitre Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, Asuma et Kurenai étaient tous assis autour d'une table à siroter du saké et se raconter des histoires du bon vieux temps. Pour essayer de se remonter le moral.  
Iruka regarda la plus jeune avec un sourire élargit par l'alcool:  
-Allez, Anko, me dit pas qu'il y a jamais rien eu entre toi et Ibiki!

Azuma leva les yeux au ciel:  
-Pauvre Ibiki, après tout ce qu'il a subit...

_Le mot amour est dev'nu vieux.  
Y veut plus qu'on l'embête.  
Trop de gens l'ont gardé pour eux.  
Il a mal dans sa tête._

Anko se leva sans broncher et salua ses amis.  
-Je crois que j'ai trop bu, je vais aller me coucher.  
L'ancienne élève d'Orichimaru partit en laissant ses compagnons bouches bées. Maître Gai rompit le premier le silence.  
-Mais elle n'a même pas bu son premier verre!  
-Dis surtout "elle n'a même pas arrosé Iruka ou Azuma d'injures"...  
-T'es méchante là Kurenai!  
-Désolée Iruka mais elle a le caractère que l'on connaît... Tu devrais en ce moment même être encastré dans le mur du fond...  
Kakashi murmura:  
-Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirai qu'elle est amoureuse.

_Il a mal dans son cœur.  
Il a mal dans son corps.  
Faudrait que j' trouve un mot plus fort  
Si jamais il en meure._

Azuma croisa les bras et tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette.  
Il se rappelait la dernière fois où Anko, trop saoul pour rentrer toute seule, s'était confiée à lui alors qu'il la portait comme une jeune mariée. C'était il y a un mois.  
-T'sais 'Zuma, chui amoureuse...  
-Ah.  
-Vi! Mais 'm'aimera jamais, l'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Chui pas assez bien d'toute façon...  
-Ah. Je suppose que tu parles de Kakashi?  
La petite brune avait éclaté de rire avant de s'endormir. Le ninja nicotinophile avait fait le reste du trajet perdu dans ses pensées, avait tant bien que mal ouvert la porte et bordé son fardeau. Elle était si belle et lorsqu'elle dormait, on aurait dit un ange.

_Le mot amour, y fait la gueule.  
Y veut plus qu'on l' dérange.  
Chaque fois qu'on s' sent un peu tout seul  
Ou qu' la nuit vous démange,_

-OH! AZUMAAAAA!  
Ce dernier sursauta au son de la voix de Kurenai et retourna au temps présent.  
Il se leva à son tour, payant ses consommations et grogna un:  
-Faut que je finisse mes rapports ou la Limace va encore hurler...  
Kakashi allait sortir une réplique cinglante mais il s'arreta net, voyant le visage soucieux du professeur.  
Ce dernier écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier pour s'en rallumer une aussitôt et il sortit du bar.  
Gai debout, un pied sur le bord de la table et montrant le plafond du doigt, déclama d'une voix pleine d'émotion:  
-Ah! C'est beau, la Fougue de la Jeunesse!

_Y veut plus rien connaître,  
Y veut plus rien savoir.  
Faudrait que j' trouve un peu d'espoir  
Pour un enfant à naître._

Il en était à sa seconde cigarette depuis qu'il avait quitté le bar et il errait encore dans la ville. Il se rendit au port sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
Enfin, ne voulant pas se l'avouer.  
Anko lui avait dit un jour "Quand je ne suis pas bien, le bruit de l'eau m'apaise".  
Et justement, il devinait dans l'obscurité la silhouette de la jeune femme au bout du ponton. Ses épaules se soulevaient à un rythme irrégulier. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entendit pleurer.

_Le mot amour allait s' noyer  
Depuis l' coin d'une paupière  
Dans tes yeux noirs un peu mouillés  
Qui regardaient vers la mer._

Anko sursauta en entendant du bruit à coté d'elle. Elle s'essuya les yeux vite fait avant de se retourner.  
-Azuma?  
-Je me faisais du souci pour toi...  
-Fallait pas, je vais bien.  
-Oh, et c'est parce que tu vas bien que tu as les yeux rouges.  
-'Zuma c'est pas drôle. Je ne suis pas heureuse tu sais. Ca serai plus simple, hein, si je ...  
Elle montra du doigt l'étendue mouvante qui reflétait les étoiles.

_J' lui ai dit : "Fais pas ça !"  
J' lui ai dit : "Viens chez moi."  
Me voilà donc, depuis c' jour-là,  
Avec deux locataires._

Azuma, venait de se réveiller. Il sortit du lit le plus doucement possible, alla dans la cuisine préparer du thé et mit au four des croissants. Lorsque ce fut prêt, il posa le tout sur un plateau et retourna dans la chambre. L'odeur alléchante fit émerger la forme roulée en boule de sous les couvertures.  
-'Zuma?  
-Bon Anniversaire.  
L'esprit embrumé -comme tous les matins-, Anko mit du temps à réaliser.  
Un an.  
Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait failli se jeter à la mer par désespoir.

_Deux grands yeux noirs et ce vieux-la  
Qui nous fait des misères,  
Des insomnies, des crises de foie,  
Des chagrins, des colères,  
Mais si un soir il est plus là,  
J' me foutrai dans la mer._

Azuma se demandait encore à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si il n'avait pas eu le courage de se déclarer ce soir là. Dire que non, ce n'était pas Kurenai, mais bien elle qu'il aimait. Avec tous ses défauts, avec son mauvais caractère, avec ses yeux noirs magnifiques...  
Elle serait morne et vide, sa vie.  
Alors quand Anko se jeta à son cou pour lui dire:"Bon anniversaire aussi!", on peut dire que oui, Azuma était le plus heureux des hommes.

Fin  



	7. La romance de la pluie

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer :Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. La chanson est interprétée par Brassens (Paroles: A.Hornez. Musique: J.Stern, J.Meskiel)

La romance de la pluie

Hinata avançait. Malgré la pluie, malgré la douleur, elle avançait. Elle était épuisée, à bout de force mais comme elle avait déjà prit du retard sur l'aller, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter.  
La jeune Hyûga était partit pour une mission d'escorte, une mission comme elle les aimait : elle voyait ainsi d'autres pays, d'autres villages. Et puis ce n'était pas un travail trop difficile.  
Mais qui aurai pu lui dire que sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'elle comptait se reposer dans une clairière, elle entendrait un hurlement ?  
Qu'en s'approchant, elle verrait le cadavre d'une femme entrain d'être déchiqueté par un homme au regard fou, au rire dément ?  
Qui aurait pu lui dire que dans cet homme elle reconnaîtrait un meurtrier classé dans le Bingo Book ?  
Oh, Hinata aurait pu fuir, aller chercher de l'aide.  
Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.  
C'est pourquoi maintenant, elle marchait épuisée, à bout de force, se heurtant quelques fois aux arbres. Elle tombait souvent mais se relevait toujours, mue par la seule pensée encore cohérente qui la faisait tenir : « Je dois rentrer au village, Néji m'attend. Je dois rentrer au village, Néji m'attend… Je dois rentrer au village… »  
L'eau qui tombait du ciel lavait son visage du sang et de la boue qui le couvrait.  
Cette eau lui rappelait un jour d'orage, où Néji l'avait serré tout contre lui.

_J'adore entendre le gai flic-flac,  
Le son joyeux de la goutte d'eau  
Qui tombe et qui claqu',  
Ce clapotis qu'en pizzicato  
Font les petit's flaqu's,  
C'est la romance de la pluie..._

Néji regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il attendait.  
Hinata aurait du rentrer l'avant-veille. Il était tellement nerveux ces dernier temps que même Naruto lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait. Le Hyûga s'était contenté d'un regard froid et depuis l'homme renard n'osait plus l'approcher.   
On frappa à la porte. Supposant que Sasuke était venu lui apprendre les bonnes manières, il se leva en soupirant et ouvrit.  
Hinata se serai effondrée sur le sol s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Blessée, les cheveux plaqués contre son visage trop maigre… Néji entendait à peine son cœur battre. Il la déposa sur son lit et courut de toit en toit jusque chez l'Hokage.  
Tsunade, en voyant le visage décomposé du ninja au byakugan, ravala la tirade comme quoi on ne réveille pas son supérieur en plein milieu de la nuit si ce n'est pour une affaire grave.  
Ca avait l'air TRES grave.  
Et surtout elle avait été réveillée à peine dix minutes plus tôt par ses éclaireurs.  
Elle suivit le Hyûga jusque chez lui. « Oh, Kami-sama ! » fut la seule chose que la Dame Limace su dire. Elle envoya Néji chercher Sakura. Grossesse ou pas, c'était la meilleur élève qu'elle ai jamais formé et là, elle avait besoin d'aide.   
Alors pendant qu'elle donnait les premiers soins, Néji repartit. La nuit cachant son inquiétude, la pluie dissimulant ses larmes.

_Si quand il pleut mon cour fait tic-tac,  
C'est que le jour où je t'ai connu  
L'eau tombait en vrac  
Aussi depuis j'ai mieux retenu  
Qu'un air d'Offenbach  
Cette romance de la pluie..._

Lorsque la jeune médecin aux cheveux rose vit le corps d'Hinata elle s'écria :  
-Mais c'est impossible, elle n'aurait jamais dû faire… ! Elle n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir !  
-Pouvoir quoi ? » La pressa Néji, le visage plus blanc que les yeux.  
La jeune médic leva les yeux au ciel en lui expliquant une règle de base de la biologie :  
-Normalement, lorsque on n'a plus de chakra, on n'en a plus, point barre. Hinata a réussit à transformer son corps en usine à chakra. Elle a brûlé sa graisse et même quelques un de ses muscles pour pouvoir en fournir.  
Pendant qu'elle s'affairait à soigner Hinata, Néji s'en prenait à l'Hokage.  
-Mais ce n'était qu'une mission de rang C !  
Tsunade se raidit.  
-Sensui… Un éclaireur vient de me prévenir qu'ils avaient trouvé le corps de Sensui dans une clairière à 2 jours de marche…  
-LE Sensui ? Celui du Bingo Book ?  
Tsunade hocha la tête. Elle ne dit rien à Néji, mais le corps du psychopathe avait été comme momifié, toute l'énergie en avait été aspirée.  
Deux heures plus tard, Sakura sortit de la chambre un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
-J'ai pu réparer le gros des dégâts mais il lui faudra plusieurs mois pour reconstituer sa réserve graisseuse et faire fonctionner parfaitement les muscles de son bras gauche.  
En disant cela, un frisson la parcouru. Si son amie aurait continué à utiliser son corps pour créer du chakra, c'est son coeur qui aurait été touché… et alors…  
Elle se ressaisit et continua :  
-Je l'ai lavé et habillé avec un t-shirt et un pantalon que j'ai trouvé dans ton armoire. Pour l'instant elle dort comme un bébé mais demain il lui faudra un repas digne de Chôji.  
Alors que les deux médecins sortaient, Sakura murmura à Néji :  
-Prends bien soin d'elle.  
Le Hyûga alla dans la chambre et contempla sa cousine. Puis il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et posa son front sur la vitre glacée. Il regardait la pluie tomber. Et c'est bercé par le flic-floc des gouttes d'eau qu'il s'endormit.

_Quand elle nous arrose  
La rose fleurit  
Donc, moi je suppose  
Qu'elle fait s'épanouir notre amour aussi_

Lorsqu' Hinata se réveilla le lendemain, tout était flou. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la chambre et ne savait même pas comment elle était parvenue jusque dans un lit. Ses bras étaient bandés. Et elle portait des habits qu'elle connaissait mais ne savait plus trop d'où.  
Le réveil lui indiquait 17 heures.  
Alors qu'elle essayait de s'assoire, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Néji concentré à ne pas renverser la pile de nourriture entreposée sur le plateau qu'il tenait.  
Les joues roses, elle senti son cœur s'emballer à la vue du jeune homme qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. La jeune fille remonta le drap jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle réussit à balbutier :  
-Je …hum… bonjour ?  
Néji posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et sourit.  
-Bonsoir Ta-chan.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis un peu dans le brouillard…  
Son cousin lui raconta dans quel état elle était arrivée chez lui, comment Sakura l'avait soigné.  
Et les souvenirs brumeux remontèrent doucement à la surface.  
Le hurlement, le rire, l'air de dément de son adversaire…   
La douleur, la peur, la rage, le désir de puissance…  
L'outre passement des règles avec l'utilisation d'une technique interdite qu'elle avait découverte dans la bibliothèque de son père.   
Et la puissance enfin !  
Mais si elle était encore en vie, elle allait se faire bannir du village pour ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Hinata n'osa même pas lever les yeux sur Néji. Elle jeta un regard furtif à la fenêtre pour se rendre compte qu'il pleuvait toujours et recommença à fixer ses mains.

_Voilà pourquoi j'aime le flic-clac  
Le son joyeux de la goutte d'eau  
Qui tombe et qui claqu'  
Puisque mon coeur fait comme un duo  
Avec le tic-tac  
De la romance de la pluie..._

Quand elle sentit le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de son cousin, elle paniqua. Néji lui tendit quelque chose.  
-Comme ton ancien est fendu, Tsunade m'a fait parvenir celui là. Avec ce parchemin.  
La convalescente leva alors la tête pour voir son cousin souriant lui tendre un bandeau de ninja et un petit rouleau. D'une main tremblante, à cause de la peur, elle saisit le rouleau. A la fin de sa lecture, elle éclata en sanglot. Néji la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.  
-Elle… elle… elle me pro… propose une place à l'académie co… comme professeur… à cause de…de mon bras. Elle… elle… aurait du me chasser du… du village ! J'ai…j'ai…  
Néji la berça tout contre lui.  
-Je suis fier de toi tu sais.   
Le cœur d'Hinata se gonfla de joie. Mais ses yeux redevinrent bien vite tristes. Elle n'aurait jamais pu gagner le combat. Alors qu'elle allait lui dire, il lui posa un doigt sur la bouche. Et lui noua son nouveau bandeau autour du cou.  
-Maintenant tu manges.  
Le Hyûga posa le plateau entre eux deux. Hinata prit une pâtisserie… et son courage à deux mains pour lui demander :  
-Avant que je parte, tu m'as dis qu'à mon retour…  
-Je te parlerai… Mais pas avant que tu ai fini ton repas.  
La jeune femme mangea en silence. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, Néji débarrassa le plateau. Le cœur de la Hyûga s'accéléra quand il s'assit de nouveau près d'elle.  
Avant que Néji puisse dire quelque chose, Hinata déversa dans un flot de paroles quasiment ininterrompu ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :  
-Je l'ai tué ! Il aurait du être jugé mais je… je l'ai tué. Quand j'ai utilisé la technique interdite, je savais que je devais me dépêcher de toucher mon adversaire pour qu'il me fournisse du chakra mais… quand il a hurlé de douleur, quand il m'a supplié d'arrêter, j'ai continué. J'ai continué jusqu'après sa mort. Je l'ai tué.  
Néji lui prit la main et lui sourit. Il savait qu'Hinata n'avait encore jamais tué personne. Il percevait à quel point sa cousine se sentait sale. Il toussota :  
-C'était toi ou lui Ta-chan. Et je suis vraiment très heureux que ce soit toi.  
Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Il poursuivit :  
-Tu sais tu peux rester ici le temps de ta convalescence.  
-Mais ça prendra des mois !  
-Je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
Hinata se blottit contre son cousin.  
-Merci Néji.

Fin.


End file.
